Sanji, I want Baby!
by Michantous
Summary: Apa yang membuat Luffy tiba-tiba meminta sesuatu yang mustahil pada Sanji? Dan walau sang koki tidak mau melakukannya, kenapa dia tetap bersikeras? Warning : BoyxBoy, OOC, etc. this is LUSAN Don't Like Don't Read! -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Yaaaaaaaaa! Michan kembali lagi dengan membawa pairing-pairing favorit Michan yang sangat langka di fandom ini! LuSan! mungkin bisa dibilang FF ini berkaitan dengan FF Michan yang berjudul Puberty, tapi enggak juga *lho?*

Michan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat ff ini! Karena Michan cinta mati sama Luffy-_kun_, selain _ganteng_, konyol, polos dan bodoh, dia juga terkadang bisa jadi misterius gituu... uwaaa Luffy-_sama_, Michan sangat senang bila dirimu akhirnya bisa bersama Sanji –itu tidak mungkin, karena Odacchi tidak akan membuat one piece menjadi yaoi-

Oke, dari pada Michan kebanyakan omong, lebih baik mulai! Semoga kalian menyukainya!

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Sanji, I want Baby! © Michantous

Summary : Apa yang membuat Luffy tiba-tiba meminta sesuatu yang mustahil pada Sanji? Dan walau sang koki tidak mau melakukannya, kenapa dia tetap bersikeras?

Warning : OOC, BoysLove content! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : CaptainXCook

Happy reading!

Xxx

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang selalu membawa topi jeraminya kemana-mana, duduk sambil meletakan dagunya di meja makan dengan ekspresi bosannya. Ia melipat wajahnya bosan sambil memperhatikan Koki _tercintanya_ yang masih berkutik menyiapkan makan siang.

Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana. Hening. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya suara dari aktivitas Sanjilah yang terus terdengar. Mari kita lihat sang Kapten yang masih menekuk wajahnya, kini beralih ke belakang Sanji sambil menundukan kepalanya lesu seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat.

"Sanjiii~" rengeknya seraya melingkarkan lengan karetnya pada pinggang ramping si Koki. "Aku tau kau sangat lapar Kapten. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi makan siang siap." Pria pirang menjawab tenang tanpa merasa terganggu oleh tingkah Kaptennya.

"Tidak, bukan itu~" Luffy kembali merengek.

Sanji mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Ha? Jadi kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya heran dan hanya di jawab dengan gumaman _'Hm'_ oleh Luffy.

Si pirang mengerutkan dahinya heran, tumben sekali Kaptennya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. biasanya bocah karet itu akan meminta daging atau makanan apapun setiap datang padanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan huh?" si pemuda pirang kini tengah memotong-motong wortel.

"Aku ingin… Um~~" Luffy berhenti sejenak.

"Apa? Bicaralah yang jelas, jangan seperti itu"

"Aku…" Luffy menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Pemuda raven itu memperhatikan Sanji yang masih tenang memotong-motong sayuran. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup sebelum mulai bicara.

"A-Aku ingin bayi! Sanji!"

_JDUAAAARRR!_

Mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari Kaptennya barusan, membuat Sanji bagaikan terkena sambaran petir di siang bolong.

"APA!?" teriaknya shock. Sangkin shocknya ia sampai tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri.

"Aahh.." pekik Sanji saat menyadari telunjuk kirinya berdarah. Luffy yang mendengar jeritan itu langsung saja beralih kesamping sang Koki.

"Sanji, kau kenapa?" dia melirik tangan Koki_nya_ "Uwoaah! Tangan mu!" dan dengan cepat meraih jari sang Koki yang terluka lalu mengulumnya.

Alih-alih ingin marah, Sanji yang menerima perlakuan secara tiba-tiba itu malah jadi gelagapan. Salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. "Ughh..." ia mengerang geli merasakan lidah Luffy yang bermain pada jari telunjuknya. Tak tahan lama-lama seperti itu, Sanjipun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luffy lalu cepat-cepat mencucinya di washtafel dengan penuh rasa jijik.

"Aree? Sanji, bagaimana dengan permintaan ku?" si Kapten kembali mendekati Koki. Ia menatapnya dengan serius. Sanji jadi mati kutu dibuatnya. Tak tahu akan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, akhirnya Sanji memutuskan untuk menendang wajah Kaptennya.

Buak!

"Jangan meminta hal yang mustahil itu padaku! Bodoh!" dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menghiraukan Luffy yang sekarang di wajahnya terdapat bekas jiplakan dari sepatunya.

"Oei... Sanji~ kenapa? apa yang salah? Aku kan hanya meminta bayi. Kenapa kau menendangku?" Luffy mendekatinya lagi.

"Jelas kau salah! Meminta bayi katamu? Mana mungkin!" Koki menancapkan pisaunya pada lobak besar yang masih utuh dengan sebal. Kaptennya ini memang benar-benar idiot!

"Ngg~ Kenapa…?" Luffy kembali memeluk pinggang Sanji dari belakang membuat Sanji dengan risih melepaskan tangan karet itu dari pinggangnya lalu berbalik menghadap Kapten bodohnya. "Kau tahu _'kan_ aku ini seorang laki-laki! Kenapa kau malah meminta bayi padaku!? Baka Senchou!" tatapan kesal ia lontarkan pada kaptennya yang kelewat blo'on itu dengan perempatan siku-siku yang sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Mmmh... Aku tidak mau punya bayi dengan Nami atau pun Robin"

Mendengarnya, tensi darah Sanji semakin naik. "Jelas! Aku juga tidak akan mengijinkan mu meminta hal itu pada Nami-san atau Robin-chan." Sergahnya seraya menarik pipi sang Kapten.

"Karena, kalau aku punya bayi dengan Nami pasti nanti anak ku akan galak seperti dia" tambah Luffy, ceplas-ceplos, yang langsung mendapat tendangan dari Sanji di ubun-ubunya.

Sang Koki membuang nafas beratnya. "Dengar ini Luffy. Kita berdua adalah pria, dan aku, _**tidak**_ akan bisa _**memberimu**_ bayi. Kau tau?" jelasnya dengan penekanan pada kata tertentu.

"Aku tau itu Sanji. Tapi, kita kan bisa meminta bantuan Chopper! Chopper kan dokter yang hebat" ucapnya Antusias. Wajah Sanji berubah pucat, ia lupa akan hal yang sangat penting itu. Ia lupa kalau— selama dua tahun ini semua krunya sudah berkembang jauh lebih hebat termasuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau" ia berbalik membelakangi Luffy dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa~?" Luffy kembali merengek, ia memegang sebelah bahu Sanji tapi seketika itu juga tangannya langsung ditepis.

"Jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padaku, kenapa kau tidak minta pada yang lain saja seperti Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Brook, atau pun Chopper! Asalkan jangan pada kedua ladiesku!"

Luffy mengerutkan wajahnya. Masam. Jelek sekali.

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya mau memiliki bayi denganmu!" tegasnya. Ngotot.

Sanji tercekat. Lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Gaaah! Kau ini! Kenapa harus aku?!" geramnya kesal.

"Karena aku menginginkannya! Sanji~! Kau akan menjadi Ratu ku _'kan_~?" Luffy memeluk pinggang ramping Kokinya dari belakang. Pelukannya sangatlah erat membuat Sanji benar-benar merasa gerah akan hal itu.

Si pirang memutar kepalanya menghadap sang Kapten "Gh…! Cukup Luffy! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _Ratu_ mu atau apapun itu! Kau memang Kapten, tapi tindakanmu ini sudah terlalu jauh! Jangan meminta hal yang tak jelas alasannya!" bentaknya seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luffy darinya dengan dongkol, tapi si bocah jerami tetap mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Sanji..." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa lagi!"

Pemuda raven itu menempelkan dahinya di bahu sang Koki.

"Aku menyukaimu"

_BRUAAAKK!_

Dengan amarah yang sudah meledak, Koki pirang menendang Luffy keluar dari wilayah kekuasaannya tanpa ber-prikebajaklautan.

"MENJAUH KAU DARI DAPURKU MONYET SIALAN!"

.

"Huwoooohhh! Luffy! Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Usopp ketika mendapati keadaan Kaptennya yang sangat mengenaskan.

Nami yang kebetulan juga ada disana hanya menatap prihatin "Hah... sepertinya dia mencoba mencuri makanan dari dapur lagi"

.

xXxLuSan Is CutexXx

.

"OI MAKAN SIANG SIAP!"

Seperti biasa, Sanji mengomandokan pada seluruh awak kapalnya untuk bergegas kedapur.

"Nee~ Nami-swan! Robin-chwan~!" Koki pirang itu menari-nari dengan riangnya sambil membawakan hidangan makan siang untuk kedua ladies tercintanya.

"Terimakasih Sanji-kun" ucap Nami seraya tersenyum manis. Begitu pula Robin yang tersenyum anggun.

Suasana makan siang mereka hari ini entah mengapa terasa sangat tenang. Sangking tenangnya, sampai-sampai semua anggota topi jerami heran dengan ketenangan itu. Secara bersamaan, semua kru mugiwara kecuali Sanji melirik Kapten mereka dengan pandangan heran. Tidak biasanya sang Kapten yang begitu gila akan daging dan makanan tidak membuat kerusuhan seperti mencuri atau mencomot makanan para nakamanya— melainkan hanya terdiam menatap jatah makan siangnya di meja tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Karena tingkah Kapten mereka yang sangat aneh, semua anggota Mugiwara menjadi khawatir. Ada apa gerangan pada Kapten mereka sehingga tidak mau makan secuil pun makanannya? Nami memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan hati-hati pada pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, tapi baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan suaranya, Luffy tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Di lihat dari gelagatnya dia sedang dalam mode serius, pertanda bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan hal itu membuat Nami urung untuk bertanya pada kaptennya sekarang.

Semua Kru Mugiwara beralih menatap Kapten mereka dengan sedikit takut.

"Sudah ku putuskan!" ucap Luffy seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap nakamanya satu persatu. Seketika membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menelan ludah gugup, karena tingkah aneh dan tiba-tiba dari Kaptennya. Mereka juga merasakan hawa yang tidak enak disekelilingnya.

"Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan memiliki bayi dengan Sanji!" Luffy mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara dengan semangat berapi-api.

KLONTANG...

Sanji tidak sengaja menjatuhkan panci yang baru saja ia cuci. Telinganya tidak salah dengar _'kan_?

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Koki pirang itu langsung menghadiahi lemparan teflon ke kepala Luffy.

Sementara, Kru yang lain masih tercengang masal mencerna pernyataan Kapten mereka. Selang beberapa detik, mereka pun berteriak bersamaan.

"Na-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

Semuanya _kecuali_ Sanji menatap Luffy dengan ekspresi bingung masing-masing. Masih tidak percaya pada apa yang telah di nyatakan oleh Kaptennya.

"Oei Luffy, kau serius?" Usopp memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun ia melihat hawa mematikan disekeliling Sanji.

"Tentu sa—"

BUAGH!

Sebelum Luffy sempat mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi Sanji langsung menendang kepalanya hingga pemuda itu terjungkal.

"Minna-san, jangan ada yang mendengarkan omong kosongnya. Sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan makan siang kalian yang tertunda" titah Sanji dengan nada menyeramkan sambil membelakangi mereka semua. Dapat terlihat jelas aura membunuh dari punggungnya.

Semua kru langsung menuruti perintahnya, dan menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Mereka tidak mau membuat aura disekitar Sanji menjadi tambah suram. Bahkan Usopp yang sangat-sangat ketakutan sampai tersedak karena makan terburu-buru. Brook dan Franky hanya bungkam, entah mengapa wajah mereka terlihat pucat, walau pun Brook memang sudah pucat. Chopper memeluk Zoro karena takut akan baku hantam yang dilakukan oleh sang Koki kepada Kapten mereka. Sedangkan Zoro menatap serius pada Luffy yang terkapar dan juga Sanji yang sedang menginjak kepalanya. Robin sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Nami, apa kau menghawatirkan Senchou?" Robin bertanya pada Nami yang terlihat cemas.

"Eh.. ya… begitulah Robin," Selanjutnya Nami malah terdiam. Membuat Robin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Um.. Robin, kau tahu 'kan, Luffy selalu mengucapkan semua keinginannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ini... bukan lelucon, atau apapun." Gadis orange itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Robin tersenyum. "Kurasa juga begitu. Itu memang murni keinginan Senchou" ia menyeruput teh nya "Kau khawatir pada Senchou kalau-kalau nanti Koki-san tidak menerima perasaannya kan?" Nami tersentak. "Tenang saja Nami. Aku yakin Kapten bisa membuat Koki-san percaya padanya. Meski pun Koki-san adalah pecinta wanita sekalipun" senyuman terkembang lagi di wajah Robin yang lalu melanjutkan makannya. Nami menghela nafas lega. Itu benar, Kapten mereka selalu bisa membuat semua orang percaya padanya walau pun ia adalah orang yang bodoh. Kenapa juga ia harus menghawatirkannya?

"Aku selesai! Terima kasih atas hidangannya Sanji" Usopp berdiri dari kursinya, di ikuti oleh nakama-nakama yang lain.

"Aku juga, terima kasih Sanji-kun" seperti biasa, Nami memberikan senyum manis sebelum pergi.

"Sanji, terima kasih kue dan gulalinya yang lezat" Chopper juga ikut berdiri dan satu persatu dari mereka pun keluar dari dapur, kecuali Luffy dan Sanji.

.

"Nah! Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tidak jelas itu di depan yang lainnya, Luffy!?" Sanji mulai mengintrogasi pemuda karet yang sekarang duduk di kursinya sambil mengunyah daging dengan lesu, seakan akan tak bernafsu.

"ngg… *chomp.. chomp..* Saaanjwiiiiii~ bukannya aku sudah bilang sebelumnya pada mu" tiba-tiba Luffy mendapat tendangan dikepalanya dari sang Koki karena bicara sambil mengunyah.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!" Sanji memasang tampang dongkolnya lalu menghidupkan rokok yang bertengger di mulutnya.

Luffy menelan makanannya. "Tadi, sebelum makan siang. Aku bilang _'kan_ kalau aku menyukai mu—"

Pemuda karet itu terdiam, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Sanji sudah menyiapkan teflon untuk melemparinya. Dengan cepat ia segera melompat dari meja makan untuk menghindari serangan teflon yang akan datang dari Sanji dan tidak lupa mencomot seonggok daging yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

"JANGAN KATAKAN HAL ITU LAGI PADAKU! GRRAAAAAH!" Koki pirang mengamuk melempari Luffy dengan peralatan dapur. Tapi percuma karena pemuda karet itu dapat menghindar dengan lincah seperti seekor monyet.

Tak tahu mengapa, Sanji merasa kurang suka bila Luffy mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia lebih berharap kalau Nami atau Robin yang mengatakannya. Tapi ini, kenapa harus Luffy? Kaptennya sendiri.

Tadinya Sanji memang kagum terhadap Luffy yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat dewasa saat ia sedang serius. Ia juga kagum saat mengetahui Luffy yang sebodoh itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan luar biasa _SUPER_ terutama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di baratie. Meskipun ia tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan layak sebagai seorang Kapten, baginya Luffy adalah sosok pemimpin yang selalu menjadi acuannya, tapi sekarang... semua perasaan kagum itu runtuh begitu saja. Ahhh! Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini?

GRABH...

Entah bagaimana caranya Luffy sekarang sudah menahan tangan Sanji agar tidak melemparkan peralatan dapur lagi.

"Kauuuuu!" Sanji ingin sekali menendangnya tapi terhenti karena melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda karet itu.

"Sanji" Luffy menatap lurus ke matanya, tatapannya dingin, mengisyaratkan keseriusan. Koki pirang itu terdiam, baru kali ini dia bertatapan dengan Luffy yang sedang berada dalam mode seriusnya.

"Yang ku katakan itu sungguhan," ucapan serius yang terlontar dari pemuda konyol itu membuat Sanji tercekat. Setengah percaya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terjebak di situasi sulit seperti ini dengan Kaptennya!

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sanji" Luffy menundukan wajahnya "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Baratie. Kau adalah orang yang baik, kau tidak bisa menelantarkan orang yang sedang kelaparan begitu saja, kau memberinya makanan walaupun dia adalah musuh. Dan saat itu… aku melihatmu tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tersenyum pada anak buah _Don Krieg_ saat kau memberinya makanan. itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu. Makanya saat itu aku benar-benar memaksa mu agar kau mau ikut berlayar bersamaku"

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap kedalam kristal safir milik Sanji. Pemuda pirang tertegun mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luffy. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat bertatapan dengan si bodoh misterius itu. Entah mengapa Sanji tidak bisa menggerakan tangan atau pun kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tatapan Luffy itu seperti mengintimidasi nya. Apakah anak itu menggunakan _Haosoku_ padanya saat ini? Sumpah. Baru kali ini dia merasa takut berhadapan dengan Kaptennya.

Luffy mengambil penggorengan yang ada digenggaman Sanji, lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Koki pirang itu dan meletakannya tepat di dada kirinya. Setelah itu, Luffy pun memejamkan matanya. Sanji dibuat gugup setengah mati oleh tingkah Kaptennya. Pemuda pirang itu dapat merasakan cepatnya detak jantung yang terasa di telapak tangannya.

"Ini buktinya Sanji. Setiap di dekatmu jantungku selalu berdebar-debar seperti ini. Setelah dua tahun ini aku mengalami banyak hal yang terjadi. Tadinya, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini sebenarnya. Yang selalu membuatku gelisah, dan ternyata itu adalah kau, Sanji. Hancock telah memberitahuku semua tentang hal ini. Dia bilang... ini cinta" jelasnya dengan nada berat.

"t— tapi Luffy… bagaimana bisa— aku hanya… menganggap mu sebagai seorang kapten, tidak lebih" Ia mendorong dada Luffy perlahan.

"TIDAK!" Luffy segera menggenggam kedua tangan si pirang, membuat Koki itu sedikit tersentak. "Ada keragu-raguan di matamu Sanji! Aku dapat melihatnya! Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat kau akan sadar akan hal itu" setelahnya Luffy pun tersenyum lebar. "Shishishi.. aku akan menunggumu, Sanji"

_Degh…_

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Sanji berdebar sangat kencang, tubuhnya juga tiba-tiba jadi terasa lemas sehingga ia sedikit oleng. Tapi untungnya Luffy segera menahannya.

"ho-whoa! Sanji! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri Luffy… aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku sebentar"

"…, Baiklah aku akan membawamu ke kamar agar kau bisa istirahat" Luffy langsung menggendong Sanji dengan ala bridal dan berlari keruang tidur anak laki-laki.

"OIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LUFFY! LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

.

xXxLuSan Is CutexXx

.

Malam ini adalah giliran Luffy yang mendapat shift malam. Sementara sang Koki sibuk membuatkan cemilan untuk yang berjaga hari ini, sang Kapten malah asyik duduk melamun di atas kepala Sunny. Semua anggota mungkin sudah tertidur lelap di ruangan mereka masing dengan mimpi indah mereka. Tapi sebentar lagi juga Koki pirang itu akan segera menyusul mereka kedalam mimpi setelah mengurus snack malam untuk Kaptennya.

Sanji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa cemilan. Ia menghampiri Kaptennya yang masih duduk menatap lautan dari kepala Sunny.

"Oi Luffy! Snack!" teriaknya dari bawah.

Luffy tidak menjawab dan juga tidak menoleh, ia hanya menjulurkan tangan karetnya ke bawah untuk mengambil snack— tolong di ralat— untuk menarik Sanji dengan melilitkan tangannya pada tubuh si Koki pirang dan membawanya keatas kepala Sunny. Ia mendudukan Sanji tepat disampingnya lalu melepas lilitannya.

Buak!

Dan mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari telapak sepatu sang Koki di wajah tampannya "Apa maksudmu menariku kesini? Kau cukup mengambil cemilan yang berada di tanganku saja kan!" Sanji meletakan cemilannya didekat Luffy.

Luffy menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya "Aku hanya ingin kau berada disampingku saja, Sanji"

"Geh! Maaf, tapi aku mau tidur!" Sanji yang sudah ingin melompat turun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Luffy.

"Tidur saja disini, aku akan menjagamu" Luffy mendudukan Sanji ke pangkuannya dengan saling berhadapan. Sanji yang merasakan tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu langsung mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kaptenya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Luffy! lepaskan aku! Jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh, sialan!" teriaknya sambil mendorong bahu Luffy di hadapannya sementara tangan Luffy masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku minta maaf Sanji... tapi, aku sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang" Luffy merapatkan jarak tubuh sang Koki yang berada di pangkuannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Koki pirang itu.

Sanji membeku seketika.

"He-hentikan itu, Luffy! jangan mengendus ku!" dia segera menjambak rambut raven milik Luffy agar anak itu menyingkirkan kepalanya, tapi Luffy jelas tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Akhirnya dengan penuh keterpaksaan Sanji pun menyerah dan membiarkannya saja.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Sanji berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa geli yang ditimbulkan oleh hembusan nafas Luffy di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Ah! A-Apa yang kau lakukan... L-Luffy! Hen-hentikan!— Oi!" pekiknya ketika Luffy tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya. Ia menarik kepala sang Kapten agar menjauh dari lehernya tapi tidak berhasil karena Luffy semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Oi! Luffy... lepaskan aku"

Luffy tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Sanji lagi-lagi merasa takut akan perubahan atmosfir disekitar Kaptennya.

"LUFFY!" sanji membentaknya, meski begitu suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sadar akan hal itu Luffy pun menjauhkan kepalanya dari tengkuk Sanji dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Kenapa kau menggigit ku!?"

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mata Sanji. Koki pirang itu tercekat begitu saja, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati wajah Kaptennya yang sudah berwarna merah padam.

_Gluk_

Bocah karet itu menelan ludah gugup. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Dirinya hanya bergerak begitu saja, mengikuti _insting_nya.

"Aku tidak tahu ... Sanji.." jawabnya parau. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun, mengapa setelah ia mengendus aroma _parfum_ dari tengkuk Sanji, tiba-tiba ia jadi sangat ingin menggigit leher pucat di depannya yang terlihat jauh lebih menarik.

_Degh..._

Sanji menahan nafasnya ketika menatap wajah Kaptennya yang sudah di penuhi oleh nafsu. Kepolosan Luffy benar-benar jelas menampakan seberapa besar rasa penasaran dalam dirinya akan Sanji. Wajah tampan yang polos itu sungguh tidak bisa berbohong. Koki pirang itu benar-benar tidak tahu tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Luffy dan merasakan suhu tubuh Kaptennya yang semakin meningkat, ia jadi merasakan suhu tubuhnya juga ikut memanas, terutama saat merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol dari tengah pangkuan Kaptennya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

~ToBeContinue~

Kemungkinan ini hanya dua shots atau tiga shots haha.. Michan sedang ingin bikin fanfic yang pendek tapi bukan oneshot.

Review Please~~


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, maaf karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Michan sangat menyesal, karena Michan harus hiatus sementara waktu u.u ...

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Sanji, I want Baby! © Michantous

Summary : Apa yang membuat Luffy tiba-tiba meminta sesuatu yang mustahil pada Sanji? Dan walau sang koki tidak mau melakukannya, kenapa dia tetap bersikeras?

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), nggak jelas, BoysLove content! Deskripsi seadanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : CaptainXCook

Happy reading!

Xxx

Sanji mengerutkan dahinya. Kristal safir yang indah itu perlahan mulai menampakan wujudnya. Koki pirang terdiam cukup lama, mencoba mengingat apa yang terakhir kali ia lakukan hingga dirinya berakhir di tempat tidur dalam keadaan yang— _sangat__kacau balau_.

Berawal dari prilaku aneh Kaptennya, kemudian ciuman panas yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya, lalu…

Koki pirang terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya— saat berhasil mengingat dengan jelas, apa yang sebenarnya _telah_ terjadi. Oh _shit_! Ia tak bisa menahan rasa malu yang mulai merayapi dirinya. Wajahnya kian memanas mengingat hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya malah terjadi. Ia tak percaya bahwa dirinya akan _berakhir_ dengan Kaptennya sendiri malam itu juga.

Tak pernah terbayangkan… _dia dan kaptennya_... _telah_... _melakukan_… Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar? Bukankah tadi malam mereka _melakukannya_... di atas kepala Sunny? Sanji masih ingat betul saat ia duduk diatas pangkuan si Kapten. Apa bocah karet itu membawanya kemari? Yah... kemungkinan besar begitu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan topi jerami sialan itu! Dan bodohnya, kenapa juga si bocah konyol itu salah meletakannya di tempat tidur yang jelas-jelas _bukan_ miliknya?!

Dua jari rampingnya perlahan mulai menyentuh bibirnya, rasa dari Kaptennya masih sangat jelas disana. Koki pirang itu meremas dadanya dengan penuh gelisah, hatinya berdegup kencang tiba-tiba. Apakah ini efek yang diberikan Luffy? Aaahhh! Tidak! Mengingatnya saja entah mengapa ia merasakan malu luar biasa. Satu pertanyaan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Kenapa orang sepolos Luffy bisa berubah menjadi _seliar_ itu tadi malam?

_Tuhan.__.__._ Sanji tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sekarang, terimakasih berkat memori yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam otak _gentlemen__pecintawanita_-nya, ia jadi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga ia bisa luluh semudah itu pada bocah karet bodoh menyebalkan seperti Luffy?

"Suaramu itu berisik sekali _Shitty Cook_! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam"

Sanji hampir melompat dari tempat tidur gara-gara mendengar suara berat milik _rival_ abadinya— Marimo si ganggang laut bodoh, yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Geh! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Marimo!?" geramnya, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan si samurai surai hijau di hadapannya.

Zoro menyeringai tipis, memperhatikan penampilan _berantakan_ sang Koki yang masih duduk diam di ranjang empuknya—_ralat!_ Bukan ranjangnya, melainkan ranjang empuk milik Kaptennya. "Lebih baik kau bercermin agar mengetahuinya" dengusnya sinis.

Mendengarnya, Sanji langsung saja berdiri secepat yang ia bisa. Dan... betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pantulan dirinya disana.

Oke. Baiklah.

Penampilannya memanglah terlampau kacau. Tapi, yang membuatnya tampak shock sekaligus malu sampai tak bisa menutup mulutnya adalah… bagaimana bisa— beberapa _tanda_ kemerahan plus bekas gigitan—_bahkan ada yang sampai berwarna keunguan_— menghiasi sekitar leher, bahu, hingga dadanya dengan begitu _indah_? Apa matanya tidak salah lihat? Ia tak sedang bermimpikan?

_Bocah karet itu.__.__. memang__...__benar-benar! _

"Topi jerami brengsek…" gumamnya. Sangat pelan, dengan tangan yang terkepal geram. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Koki pirang itu jadi enggan untuk berhadapan dengan rival abadinya yang _sepertinya_ tengah tersenyum _remeh_.

_Sial... _Apa pemuda lumut itu juga tahu kalau Sanji berada _disisi_… yang **_mengenaskan_**…? Hancur sudah harga dirinya jika si ganggang laut menyebalkan itu benar-benar mengetahuinya! Mau dikemanain nanti muka gantengnya yang janggutan itu? Si Marimo sialan pasti akan terus mengejeknya karena tidak bisa mendominasi Luffy dalam _'pertarungan sengit penuh gairah'_ yang tak terduga itu. _Che..._

"Oi Cook, jika sudah mengerti maksudku, sebaiknya kau cepat ke luar! Yang lain sudah lama menunggu mu bangun, terutama Luffy, dia sudah menggila karena kelaparan dan berkali-kali mencoba memakan Chopper serta hampir menggerogoti _sova_"

"Huh?" Sanji mencoba mencerna kata-kata Zoro.

"Satu jam yang lalu, saat aku ingin membangunkan mu, Luffy melarangku, dia bilang kau sangat kelelahan, jadi aku tidak jadi mengganggu mu" jelasnya malas sambil mengorek kupingnya.

_Dan demi apa __Sanji __malah __blushing__?__!_ Wajahnya memerah semerah warna pakaian Luffy dikarenakan aliran darah berkumpul di sekitar pipinya, dikala ia tak sengaja teringat lagi dengan lintasan kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. "A— emm... baiklah, kau bisa pergi duluan, aku akan segera kesana" Ia berbalik, menghindari tatapan mata Zoro yang sedari tadi terus meng_intimidasi_nya.

Samurai surai hijau itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya mulai merasa heran dengan tingkah sang Koki "Oi Cook, Jangan bilang setelah kejadian semalam kau jadi malu berhadapan denganku?" tebaknya asal dan... _TEPAT!_ Karena yang bersangkutan langsung terdiam kaku, tapi secepatnya mengendalikan dirinya yang gugup dengan membentak Zoro.

"Jangan membuat lelucon aneh yang menyebalkan Marimo!" wajahnya memerah karena malu sekaligus kesal.

Zoro menampakan seringaiannya lagi "Aku hanya menebak, itu karena telingamu memerah saat berbalik tadi. Jadi ku pikir..."

"—AGH..! DIAM! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

BUGH

Dengan cara yang super tidak elit, wajah Zoro pun terkena lemparan bantal dari Koki pirang yang sudah teramat murka. Bahkan sepertinya Sanji juga sudah bersiap untuk merebus si 'rumput laut' saat itu juga.

Mendengar ada suara keributan kecil di kamar, dan melihat Zoro keluar dengan terburu-buru, membuat Usopp berlari kesana untuk melihat Sanji yang— sedang berada dalam kondisi... kurang baik. "Oi, Sanji, baguslah! kau sudah bangun rupanya! Apa yang terjadi?" Ussop melirik Zoro yang sudah melompat ke dek atas menuju dapur.

Usopp yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Koki itu terlonjak "Eh!? Ti-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa. Haha!— kau membuatku kaget Bodoh!"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman pirangnya itu, Usopp mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit ragu, ketika melihat beberapa bercak merah disekitar leher Sanji yang ia kira adalah penyakit kulit "O-oi, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu ku panggilkan Chopper?" tawarnya dengan maksud baik.

GLUK

Sanji langsung menelan ludah gugup.

"Ti-tidak perlu"

xXx

"OI! SEMUANYA! BERSIAP! PASUKAN ELIT ANGKATAN LAUT DATANG!" teriak Zoro dari menara pengintai menggunakan denden mushi kapal yang dibuat oleh Franky.

Semua kru topi jerami segera berkumpul di dek depan. Dari jauh, sebuah bola baja hitam terlempar kearah Sunny, tapi meleset dan jatuh ke laut sehingga menyebabkan kapal mereka terguncang oleh ledakan air. Tidak sampai disitu beberapa tembakan meriam mulai dilancarkan oleh marinir pada Sunny Go.

Luffy menangani bagian depan, Zoro di sisi kiri, dan Sanji di kanan. Nami berteriak pada Franky untuk menggunakan coup the burst, tapi Franky bilang mereka sudah kehabisan _cola_. Cukup merepotkan.

"BAHAYA! NAMI-SAN!" Sanji menendang bola meriam yang hampir menghantam Nami dari belakang, tapi bodohnya ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga terancam _marabahaya_.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nami-san?"

"—AWAS! SANJI-KUN! BELAKANG!"

Mendengar teriakan Nami, Luffy mengalihkan perhatiannya dari marinir untuk mencari sosok Koki pirangnya. Di waktu yang sama, Sanji juga tengah berbalik kebelakang guna melihat meriam yang sebentar lagi akan menghantamnya, tapi…

"Gomu Gomu no… Fushen!"

Luffy sudah lebih dulu menghalaunya, dan melontarkan kembali bola meriam ke laut. Akibatnya, sang Kapten yang mencoba melindungi Kokinya itu jadi meninggalkan pertahanan bagian depan. Membuat Zoro marah-marah karena kelalaiannya.

"Oi! Luffy! Jangan membuka celah!" Pendekar tiga pedang itu menebas meriam yang datang dari arah depan, sedangkan Luffy hanya tertawa sambil meminta maaf, lalu memutar pandangannya pada sosok Sanji, membuat koki pirang itu menjadi sedikit _nervous_ karena setiap melihat Kapten bodohnya, ia selalu teringat akan _'kebrutalan'_ Luffy padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"A-apa?" Sanji bertanya dengan sedikit gagap, ia berusaha mati-matian menghindari Luffy yang masih menatapnya lurus.

"Shishishi… Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Sanji" bocah karet itu tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali sibuk pada bola-bola meriam yang masih menyerang mereka. Sanji diam, dirinya dibuat tertegun sedemikian rupa oleh Kaptennya. _Tatapannya_ dan juga... _ucapannya_ itu… Sanji dapat merasakan ketulusan disana. Sesaat, ia mulai lengah karena perasaannya mulai bercampur aduk, tapi— sebersit cahaya menyilaukan mulai membuatnya kembali siaga.

Koki pirang itu memicingkan matanya untuk melihat benda yang menyilukannya tadi. Sangat jelas. Ia dapat melihatnya, benda itu semacam senapan. Nampak seseorang yang tengah memegangnya sedang membidikan sasarannya pada Luffy. _Tunggu_… _Luffy_...? bisa jadi peluru senapan itu terbuat dari batu laut. Sanji berpikir cepat.

Secepat mungkin ia berlari menghampiri Kaptennya dan menghalau peluru yang datang kearah Luffy dengan bahunya. Semua kru— terutama Luffy tertegun ketika melihat Koki mereka tertembak.

"Ugh... brengsek!" Sanji jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang terasa amat nyeri.

"Sa.. Sanji…" Luffy membulatkan matanya. Dengan panik langsung berjongkok untuk memastikan keadaan Koki kesayangannya. Menggeram marah saat melihat darah merembes disekitar bahu Sanji. Tidak terima. Luffy benar-benar tidak terima. Ia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah berani melukai Kokinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil... kembalilah fokus Luffy, jangan lengah"

"Tapi, Sanji, tangan mu..." Luffy menatapnya cemas, tangannya terkepal erat menahan kesal pada si keparat yang telah membuat Sanji terluka.

Sang Koki sedikit sebal melihat tingkah kaptennya yang terlihat berlebihan. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, ia pun langsung menepuk kedua pipi kaptennya dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu tepat kehadapannya. Membuat Luffy tersentak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya Luffy! Cepat habisi mereka semua dan setelah itu kita akan berpesta! Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang banyak untukmu!"

Luffy menunduk "Tapi, Sanji… tangan mu... "

"LUFFY! Ini hanya luka kecil!"

Sanji membentaknya. Luffy terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan gelap ketika ia menunduk. Sanji tak bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang telah dibuat Kaptennya saat ini. Ia hanya ikut membisu ketika Luffy tiba-tiba berdiri membelakanginya.

"Dengar ini, Sanji..."

Si pirang masih diam memperhatikan Kaptennya. Walau pelan, terdengar geraman tertahan dari bocah karet itu. "Mulai sekarang, **_SIAPAPUN_**—yang berani melukaimu," Luffy mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kumpulan kapal Marinir di depan mereka dengan serius. "—walau sekecil apapun. Aku. Tidak akan pernah. MENGAMPUNINYA!"

Dan langsung melompat ke depan menuju kepala Sunny seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, sudah bersiap untuk menghancurkan semua kapal angkatan laut dengan sekali serang. Urat kemarahan sudah mencuat pelipisnya.

"Oi, Lu—" Zoro yang merasa agak tidak rela Luffy ingin mengambil _bagiannya_ segera menegurnya, namun percuma karena sang Kapten sudah terlanjur di buat marah.

"Jangan ikut campur, Zoro. Aku yang akan menghabisi mereka semua"

Dan, seketika itu juga, sang Pendekar langsung terdiam membiarkan Kaptennya mengamuk sesuka hatinya. Marinir yang malang.

xxX

"Huff... baiklah! Sudah selesai! Kau tak apa-apa kan Sanji?" Chopper menatap murung pada perban di lengan kanan sang Koki, ia khawatir kalau-kalau Sanji tidak bisa memasak.

"ya, terima kasih Chopper" senyuman merekah di wajah si pirang, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Dokter kapal itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku masih bisa menggerakan tanganku. Tenang saja"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Luffy dari luar. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu sambil merengek _"Chopper buka pintunya!"_ berulang kali. Dan hanya mendapat bentakan kesal dari sang Dokter yang dari tadi merasa pekerjaannya terganggu.

"Jangan berisik Luffy!"

Sanji hanya diam. Bingung memikirkan tingkah kaptennya yang kelewat absurd "Ck... ada apa dengannya sih?" pikirnya terheran-heran.

"Hah... dari tadi dia terus-menerus berteriak gelisah, seperti orang yang sedang menunggui istrinya melahirkan saja! Aku yakin pasti sekarang dia sedang mengigiti jarinya" desah Chopper, sedikit pusing mendengar suara cempreng Kaptennya.

Sanji tersenyum maklum "Biarkan dia masuk Chopper"

Dokter muda yang baik hati itu mengangguk, lalu membukakan pintu— yang langsung di serobot oleh Luffy yang sudah bersiap menerjang Sanji— tapi tidak berhasil— karena Sanji dengan santainya memberikan salam pada wajah Luffy dengan telapak sepatunya.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau segera sembuh, Sanji" Chopper pun pergi meninggalkan Koki dan Kaptennya di ruang perawatan setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sanji.

"Hei, _baka Senchou_. Bisakah kau diam dan menghentikan tingkah bodoh mu itu _huh_?" Koki menyalakan rokoknya.

"..."

Ajaibnya, Luffy langsung diam dan duduk bersila di lantai sambil mendongak menatapnya lurus. Sedangkan Sanji hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya heran dengan perubahan sikap Kapten bodohnya, yang entah mengapa tumben sekali langsung menurut dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, saling menatap satu sama lain—_ralat_— hanya Luffy yang fokus memperhatikan Sanji, sedangkan si Koki sendiri sengaja menyibukan dirinya dengan rokoknya sambil melihat kearah lain, menghindari _resiko_ bertatapan dengan sang Kapten.

_"__hee... apa-apaan si bodoh ini? Kenapa dari tadi dia hanya diam menatapku? Mungkinkah... lapar?"_ pikirnya risih karena terus menerus dipandangi oleh pemuda karet didepannya.

"Ck!" merasa kesal karena Luffy tak kunjung bicara sepatah katapun, akhirnya Sanji memilih mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang ada di atas meja kecil disampingnya. Lalu bertanya "Apa mau mu?" dengan masam.

"_Are_? Apa aku sudah boleh bicara?" bukan menjawab, Luffy malah balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodohnya, yang langsung membuat perempatan merah muncul di pipi Sanji.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MELARANGMU BICARA BODOH!" teriaknya dongkol dengan _kepintaran_ kaptennya yang kelewatan.

"eh? Tapi tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk diam"

Satu lagi perempatan merah muncul diwajah Sanji.

"Gh! Kau ini..." Sanji menahan geram. "Sudahlah! cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Mendengarnya Luffy pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan ingin memeluk Sanji, tapi—

"Jangan menyentuh ku"

Tidak jadi, karena si Koki cepat melarangnya.

Entah, Sanji harus merasa senang atau tidak, karena Kapten bodohnya itu langsung kembali duduk tenang di tempatnya semula. Sepertinya Luffy mulai mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan. Padahal, biasanya bocah karet itu selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya tanpa mau mempedulikan ucapan orang lain.

Sanji merilekskan dirinya, ia menyilangkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Luffy datar.

Bocah topi jerami itu juga balas menatapanya, tapi tak lama karena ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya "Um... Sanji... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak akan mati kan?" pertanyaan singkat namun mengandung kekhawatiran dalam nadanya dilontarkan oleh bocah sembrono yang tak pernah kenal takut pada dunia.

Sanji sedikit tersentak. Hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan Kaptennya yang saat ini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat di atas paha. Mungkin ia masih kesal atas kelengahannya yang telah berakibat pada lengan Koki tercintanya?

Sanji yang dapat merasakan penyesalan di diri Kaptennya itupun langsung menghela nafas dan berjongkok di depan Luffy. Kedua tangannya segera menepuk wajah Kaptennya kemudian mengangkatnya, dan secepat kilat memberi kecupan singkat di bibir sang Kapten yang langsung terdiam.

"Terimakasih telah menghawatirkan ku. Tapi kurasa, aku baik-baik saja, Senchou" si pirang tersenyum tipis. "Lagi pula... aku tak mungkin mati hanya karena keserempet peluru, _Baka_" Koki menepuk pelan kepala Kaptennya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana, tapi— sebelum ia benar-benar membuka pintu, Luffy sudah lebih dulu melilitnya dengan tangan karetnya dan menariknya kembali ke ranjang pasien yang tadi ditempatinya.

"Oi! Lu— apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan aku sialan!" Sanji meronta-ronta, wajah Kaptennya ia dorong sekuat tenaga. Tapi, hal itu sia-sia, karena Luffy malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangnya. Ia duduk resah di atas pangkuan si bocah karet. Tanpa meminta izin, pemuda misterius itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuknya. Membuat Sanji merinding disko dengan perasaan _Dejavu_.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan! Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu! Tak akan ku biarkan seorangpun berani melukaimu! Walau... walau sekecil apapun! Aku berjanji, Sanji!"

Si pirang bungkam mendengar ucapan posesif dan kekanakan dari Kaptennya. Kristal safirnya menatap lurus pada manik gelap Luffy. Ia melihat adanya kesungguhan yang tercetak jelas di mata bocah topi jerami itu. Dan tanpa disuruh, jantungnya berdegup kencang, juga perutnya yang serasa dipenuhi dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ia mulai menundukan wajahnya perlahan. Berusaha berfikir jernih.

Sesaat, suasana menjadi hening.

Tapi tiba-tiba— entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang— Sanji kini tengah memberikan sebuah ciuman dengan lumatan lembut pada Kaptennya yang langsung membalasnya dengan agresif. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Merasa dirinya kekurangan oksigen, Sanji memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas itu, ia mendorong dada Luffy. Warna merah jelas sudah memenuhi wajah pemuda polos itu, nafasnya juga sudah mulai panas.

Sanji yang baru saja ingin menghirup udara untuk paru-parunya malah jadi menahan nafasnya, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol diantara paha Kaptennya yang saat ini tengah ia duduki.

Luffy mendongakan wajahnya. Menatap Sanji dengan pandangan berat. "Sanji..." ucapnya parau, yang namanya di sebut hanya bisa tertegun syok.

Dengan rasa gugup setengah mati, si pirang buru-buru menahan wajah Kaptennya yang hendak mendekatinya. "Tu— tunggu dulu— Luffy!"

Luffy yang memang tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang sudah _'bangun'_ di bawahnya pun merengek protes. "Ng.. Kenapa~? Sanji~ kau kan yang sudah mengundangku!"

Wajah Koki langsung memerah. Gelagapan. _Ah_! Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Kapten bodohnya itu mudah sekali _terangsang_ oleh ciuman ringan yang dilakukannya tadi! Bodohnya ia karena mengabaikan hal yang teramat penting!

"Ti—tidak! Jangan melakukan apapun! Belakangku masih sakit akibat ulah mu kemarin bodoh!"

Mendengarnya, Luffy menunduk kecewa "Tapi..." ucapannya terpotong oleh Sanji.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kau masih mau jatah makan malam mu, sekarang juga lepaskan aku!"

Sang Kapten hanya diam. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya "Tapi... Aku menginginkannya..."

Tanpa di sangka. Dengan sekejap Luffy langsung mengangkatnya dan merebahkannya di ranjang pasien lalu menindihnya. Mengakibatkan si pirang meronta kesal karenanya.

"Graaaaahh! Luffy! Aku benar-benar tak akan memberimu jatah makan malam hari ini jika kau melakukannya, _konoyaro_!"

"Biar saja! Sekarang aku hanya ingin memakanmu!"

Luffy membuka paksa kemeja Sanji.

"Oi—Jangan main-main!"

Dan menggigit puting susu di depannya dengan spontan, membuat si pirang menjerit.

"Gaaahh!"

"Sanji, kalau kau berteriak, semuanya akan tahu, lho..."

"Nnnhh... Kau...! brengsek! Ah!"

Dan selanjutnya... Sanji yang memang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Luffy, terpaksa harus melayani nafsu sang Kapten di siang bolong. Di mana saat itu semua nakama sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Terkecuali Zoro, yang memang pada saat itu tak sengaja mendengar jeritan disertai erangan aneh(?) dari ruangan Chopper ketika sedang melewatinya. Akibatnya, wajah si pendekar hijau yang selalu tersesat itu langsung bersemu merah. Terlebih, saat mengetahui siapa pemilik _erangan_ aneh tersebut.

"Geh... mereka itu... Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa tidur siang dengan nyenyak"

.

XxLuSanIsCutexX

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya,

Luffy menghampiri Sanji yang tengah serius membaca buku resep.

"Sanji, aku sudah meminta Chopper agar membuatkan ini untukmu" tangannya menyodorkan sebuah tabung kecil dengan tiga buah pil berwarna hijau.

Koki mendelik heran "Huh? Apa itu?"

"Obat kehamilan, Aku ingin kita secepatnya memiliki bay—"

BUAAAAKKK

"MENYERAHLAH _BOKEEE_!"

THE END

A/N : demi apa cuma buat two shots begini sampe berbulan-bulan lamanya... Michan emang keterlaluan... habis, semenjak ikut banyak kegiatan disekolah, Michan jadi jarang punya waktu luang, kalo pun ada itu juga diisi sama kegiatan lain u.u ... dan maaf juga ya, kalo Chap ini sangat jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan :(

Michan sangat berterimakasih sama yang udah review di chap kemarin :) ya sudah, sampai disini saja ya Minna-san~

Shankyuu nee :D


End file.
